In a vehicle, a plurality of design panels are arranged adjacent to one another, and parting portions (boundaries) are formed among the design panels. For example, there is known a structure in which an upper-end rear portion of a fender panel is butted against a step portion of a front pillar outer plate to form a parting portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Then, for example, the upper-end rear portion of this fender panel is designed as a cut-off end surface, so a feeling of sharpness is imparted to the parting portion.